Reboot: Another Perspective
by pianoprincess123
Summary: The popular music video "Reboot" retold in the perspectives of Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku.
1. Luka's POV

**Author's Note:**

 **If you haven't already watched the music video of the Vocaloid song "Reboot" by JimmyThumbP, I strongly recommend doing so in order to understand the context of this fanfic.**

 **Here's a link to the video on Youtube: watch?v=3BFvN-idN1s**

...

"Hey guys! Thanks for waiting. I have something for you two." Zimi is panting heavily, but manages to pull off a large smile like she always does.

"Gifts? For us?" I ask.

Zimi hands us each a carefully wrapped package. "Go ahead, Luka, Miku. Open them!"

Miku and I eagerly tear open the wrapping paper to reveal a golden star keychain. As we admire them in the light of the setting sun, Zimi pulls out one of her own.

"Friendship keychains!" Miku proclaims.

"Yeah!" Zimi nods.

We raise up our keychains simultaneously towards the orange and pink-streaked sky.

"Best friends forever!" we chant in unison and collapse into a fit of giggles.

"That's so cheesy," Miku remarks, the first to lower her keychain.

"So what? Are you saying we're NOT going to be friends forever?" I retort, jokingly.

Zimi giggles again. "You two are silly. Of course we're BFFs!"

...

Miku and Zimi are my BFFs. I've known them both since elementary school; most of my happiest memories have been with the two of them. The three of us walk to and from school together every day, and when it rains, we share Miku's big, rainbow checkered umbrella. We know all of each other's favorites, dislikes, crushes, and deepest secrets.

We may not always get along, but we always find a way to set things right in the end. I can't imagine anything ever permanently coming between us.

...

One sunny afternoon, we're on the way to the mall eating ice cream cones when Miku points yet out another flaw in the guy I'm crushing on.

"Come ON, Miku! That's enough already." I give her a playful shove, causing her ice cream cone to splat onto the sidewalk.

Instantly the mood shifts.

"M-miku?" I put my hand on her shoulder. One glance at my friend's face makes it clear that she is not the Miku I know and love.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she shoves me back three times as hard. There's an unusual, frightening fury in her eyes.

But I'm not going to let her be a brat-after all, it was just an ice cream cone. I shove her back just as hard. "Miku, what's your deal? I'm sorry, okay?! I'll go buy you another one."

She simply glowers at me and shoves me back again.

"Miku, stop this!" I yell, only to be answered with more shoves and grunts. I let my exasperation take over me and decide to play along. Besides, she's taking it way too far; it's not like I meant to push her ice cream on the sidewalk in the first place. _She_ started it.

All of a sudden, Miku stops and stares into the street with a deadly silence.

I turn around just in time to see Zimi's frail body flying up into the air as the truck zooms by.

Zimi?! No, no, no!

As the scene unfolds a small yellow object flies out of her hand and lands at my feet.

I ignore it and dash straight to my friend's still body. The unmoving expression on her face is of sheer terror.

Miku is at my side almost immediately, dialing 119 on her cellphone with trembling hands. But it's no use. Even as young as we are, both of us already know it's too late.

...

It's been about a week since the accident. I haven't talked to Miku at all since then.

Shortly after the ambulances arrived, I blacked out. One distinct memory I do have is picking up that yellow object that flew towards me that day-it's still stuffed away deep into my purse. Just looking at my purse gives me pain.

My parents have been really supportive, giving me lots of hugs and trying to explain the situation to me. I appreciate their comfort, but I don't need any explanations. Zimi's gone for good, I know that already.

Why didn't she look both ways before crossing? Why was she in the middle of the road like that? Why was she even crossing the road anyway?

And worst of all, why were Miku and I fighting so intensely that we didn't even notice her? Zimi's death could have been prevented. I can't believe we let it happen.

...

The memorial service seems to go by quicker than I thought. Her close family is there, but not many others besides the Hatsunes, my parents, and me are also in attendance. Zimi was a shy girl, so unfortunately Miku and I were the only two friends she really had.

Afterwards, Miku lingers a bit in front of Zimi's coffin. All of our parents are patiently waiting for us near the exit, so I decide to go comfort her sooner than later. It's the first time we've seen each other in a week, but Miku doesn't seem to notice me. She's muttering unintelligibly to herself.

Eventually her mumbles turn to desperate cries, and my eyes widen as I start to make out what she's raving about.

"It's all...her fault, Zimi! You're...you're gone forever because of her!"

She's blaming ME for Zimi's death. But...but why? Why is she blaming it all on me?

"Zimi..." She breaks down into tears.

As she screams, I think about how neither of us wanted Zimi to die. Does Miku really think that it was all my fault?

...

Miku's been avoiding me. I saw her for the first time in weeks just yesterday and yet she didn't even acknowledge me.

What's worse? It was raining and for the first time in years, the three of us BFFs weren't sharing Miku's signature rainbow-checkered umbrella. Instead, Miku carried a smaller, strawberry-patterned umbrella as she walked home with our classmate Hana. Talk about snubbing. I guess Miku really no longer considers me her friend.

If only I hadn't pushed her so hard that day...if only I had tried to understand her feelings. These kind of thoughts are the only ones drifting around in my head nowadays.

As I struggle to find some sort of closure to this never ending nightmare, I finally summon the courage to open up my purse, and take a good look at that yellow, no, golden object.

A plastic star. An oddly familiar star...

My gaze shifts to a keyring hanging off the side of my purse. Bits of the chain and star are missing. That's strange, I don't even remotely remember it being broken like that. Plus, no one has touched my purse since that day. The only time that keychain could have been damaged was-

The puzzle pieces click in immediately. It really is all my fault.

That's likely why Zimi was in the street. She cherished her only friendships so seriously that it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume that she'd dive straight for the keychain if it somehow broke or fell off.

If I hadn't been fighting Miku, I could have held Zimi back. We could have easily purchased another keychain if the truck ran over it. That cheap thing meant so much to her, but it definitely wasn't worth her life. I doubt Miku knew about all this, but fate has it that she blames Zimi's death on me anyhow. I have to admit it fully now...she's right.

At last, I'm convinced that it truly WAS my fault. Not only because of that stupid fight I started with Miku, but because it was MY keychain that she went after.

I don't even know what to think anymore.

...

It's been ten long years...and I still haven't fully healed from Zimi's death. The pain has ebbed somewhat, but it won't ever disappear.

I still haven't spoken to Miku, and I doubt that I'll ever have the courage to face her again. To be honest, I haven't seen her at all since middle school; we went to different high schools and never bothered to say goodbye. It's not like she seemed willing to reestablish our friendship in the first place.

But it doesn't matter now. I'm a new Luka with new friends, new interests, and better things to do with my life than dwelling on someone from my distant past. I've thrown myself headfirst into my studies, so much in fact that I had to get glasses last year. Besides, unlike the events of the past, my grades and test scores are something I have control over.

I'm walking across campus after a long day of lectures when all of a sudden something catches my eye on an otherwise typical club recruitment banner.

A star.

A star, just like those keychains from so long ago. The keychain Zimi risked her life for.

Something compels me to check out the Astronomy Research Society. My body carries me there on its own will.

Before long, I'm standing in front of the room. I take a deep breath before pushing open the door.

Wait, someone's inside. That distinct turquoise hair...could it be...?

She turns around. There's no doubt-it's _her._

I gasp. Our eyes only meet for a split second before I turn and bolt from the room as fast as I can.

Why?! Why, of all people, did it have to be Miku?!

I bet she still blames me for Zimi's death. I bet she still hates me-

"Luka, wait!" I feel my hand being grabbed from behind.

Tentatively, I turn around to hear what she could possibly have to say.

"I...I just want to say sorry. I'm so, so, sorry..."

What?

It's then that I notice how much of an emotional mess she is. Tears are streaming down her face and her body is convulsing in sobs. I can't remember her ever being so genuine and open with her feelings.

Seeing my friend break down rips open my old wounds, all the anguish and suffering pouring out onto the surface yet again.

My anger is gone, replaced with big, ugly tears just like Miku's. We take each other's hands and instinctively sink to the ground at the same time, the weight of all these years crushing down on us.

I'm sorry too, Miku. You weren't really blaming me for Zimi's death; it was just your way of dealing with it. We were just immature kids being stupid.

In reality, the rift between us disappeared long ago. I wouldn't have admitted it, but I missed you more than you can imagine. I just want to be friends again too, Miku.

After holding each other for a while, I muster up the bravery to talk to Miku for the first time in years.

"I missed you, you know."

"Yeah, I missed you too."

...

After we both collect ourselves, we decide to do some catching up back at the hill where Zimi, Miku and I all used to play together. It was atop this very hill that we received the star keychains and promised our eternal friendship to each other.

"Wow, you're majoring in Biochemistry, Luka? That's amazing! I never knew your dorkiness would get you this far.

Suddenly I notice something. Around her neck is a familiar golden star hung on a black string. I guess neither of us could get bear to get rid of that keychain; I myself wear it as an earring.

"Thanks. But you know, I'm not surprised you're majoring in the Classics, Miku. You always had a love of reading and writing."

It's been years, but finally we can talk like normal friends again. She's matured into such a beautiful young woman, but deep inside I can tell she's still the same spunky Miku from my childhood.

We drifted apart when we needed each other the most-both of us are to blame for that. Zimi loved us both dearly; she never would have wanted us to separate like we did. But now I realize just how much I cherished and continue to cherish my friendship with Miku.

As we talk, I get a strange sense that someone/something is behind us. Miku seems to notice it too.

We both turn our heads at the same time.

There's nothing there, but in my heart I somehow feel a sense of peace and resolve.

Until we can meet Zimi again, the two of us will just have to keep holding on. At least now we no longer have to suffer alone.

"Best friends forever," I whisper to myself, remembering that promise from years ago.

Miku smiles and nods, having heard me.

"Best friends forever," she affirms.


	2. Miku's POV

"Hey guys! Thanks for waiting. I have something for you two." Zimi finally comes running up the hill to meet us after almost a half hour of waiting. She seems to be carrying something in her hands.

"Gifts? For us?" Luka asks.

Zimi hands us each a carefully wrapped package. Her joy seems to be just barely containable. "Go ahead, Luka, Miku. Open them!"

Luka and I each tear open the wrapping paper to reveal a golden star keychain. We exchange smiles; it's obvious they're cheap, but all that matters is the thought that went into it. We both know Zimi cares about us a lot.

"Friendship keychains!" I say out loud, only aware of how cheesy I sound after the fact. Oops.

Zimi is either oblivious or doesn't care. Either way, she gives a heartfelt "Yeah!"

We raise up our keychains simultaneously towards the orange and pink-streaked sky.

"Best friends forever!" we chant in unison and collapse into a fit of giggles.

"That's so cheesy," I say jokingly.

"So what? Are you saying we're NOT going to be friends forever?" Luka retorts. I can sense a quiver in her voice. Uh-oh. Did she take it seriously again like she always does?

Zimi breaks the tension. "You two are silly. Of course we're BFFs!"

I give Luka a smile, hoping I haven't actually hurt her. She smiles back, seemingly okay.

I sure hope she's really okay.

...

I've always been a pretty sociable, outgoing person, but honestly, my only true friends are Luka and Zimi.

They're the only ones that know the real me, the one that can be impatient and sometimes snappy but deep inside is really just afraid of being judged.

Every one of my other supposed friends know me as a witty, mature person who gives the best advice. If they saw the kind of person I am with Luka and Zimi, they'd see me in an entirely different light.

In front of them I can rant, I can be silly, I can cry, I can laugh...I can just be myself. I don't have to worry about being judged.

And that's why I treasure those two so much. Without either of them I'd...I don't know how I'd be able to cope.

...

"Mom, Dad, what do you mean you're getting divorced?!"

My parents are trying to explain to me that they're having "problems with their marriage." Seriously? They're probably both just too lazy to work things out.

Tears blurring my vision, I manage to stumble upstairs to my room. On the way I can hear them starting to argue again. This time it's about who gets to keep me.

That's all my parents do nowadays. Argue nonstop about all sorts of things. Maybe it would be better if they just divorced; the problem is that I still want our family to stay together. Mom's expecting a baby in just a couple months-is Dad going to get to "keep" my future sibling if Mom gets me? The thought of our family being ripped apart like that just claws at me from the inside.

Luckily for me, a distraction comes soon after I slam the door and plop onto bed. Luka calls me, suggesting that the two of us and Zimi go get ice cream and hang out downtown today.

I would be up for anything just to get out of this household that's breaking apart. My patience is already wearing thin as is.

...

After we get our ice cream, Zimi suggests we check out the mall. Always thinking ahead, she's brought a small stack of coupons clipped together neatly.

"Sure," Luka and I agree at the same time.

As we lick our ice cream and chat on the way to the mall, I take the opportunity to give Luka a little jab when she talks about her new crush for the millionth time.

"Are we talking about Mr. Sleepyhead again?" I playfully remark.

"Miku..." Luka rolls her eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen him fall asleep in class at least once a day."

"Come ON, Miku! That's enough already." Luka gives me an annoyed shove, causing my ice cream cone to splat onto the sidewalk.

Now normally, I'd just brush it off like no big deal and maybe laugh a little. But today...losing my ice cream is simply the last straw.

A fit of rage suddenly overtakes my body.

I push Luka back three times as hard. At first she's surprised, but then she pushes back. Soon after, it turns into a shove war.

I don't even realize just how long and stupid our fight is until something catches my eye.

Zimi? What's she doing in the street?

All of a sudden, it happens. A ginormous truck, blissfully unaware, propels poor Zimi several feet into the air. My eyes widen as I watch the scene unfold too quickly for me to do a single thing.

That monster of a truck is no match for her tiny body; she might not make it no matter what we do now.

My body is frozen in shock for a good half minute before I realize that Luka is at Zimi's side already. I snap out of my trance just enough to grab my cellphone and start dialing 119.

The logical Miku in me says that she's gone already, judging by the morbid stillness of her body. Still, the emotional Miku is hoping with all her heart that it's not too late.

...

It's been about a week after the accident. Trauma has blocked a lot of my memories from that day, but I do know one thing for sure: it was entirely Luka's fault.

If she hadn't been so bloody sensitive and pushed me in the first place, that stupid fight wouldn't have even happened.

Besides, why do I need to cater to her sensitivity all the time? I have feelings too, and I don't get super offended whenever she criticizes me.

Luka is and always has been such a whiny, touchy little brat. She can cry all she wants; feeling guilty is the least she can do for causing Zimi's death.

If I hadn't been fighting Luka, Zimi might still be alive. I, for one, would have stopped her and held her back. I still have no idea why she'd be in the street, but my guess is that she was just trying to distance herself from our fight.

And now Zimi's gone all because that pathetic piece of pink-haired trash let it happen. Honestly, I hate Luka more than anything in the world right now.

...

Seeing pictures of Zimi at her funeral is unbelievably painful. Her sweet smile beams in every photo, betraying the pain she must have felt inside. That's because in reality, even when she was alive Zimi never got the attention she deserved from Miku and me.

I hate admitting it, but Zimi really was like a "third wheel" of sorts to Luka and me. And yet she was always a pure joy to have her around; if she ever did feel jealous of Luka's and my close friendship she never once showed it.

The service drags on relentlessly. The only ones who can actually speak about her are her own mother and father; her other relatives struggle to find words to say about her. I guess Zimi barely had anyone who was truly close to her besides her parents, Luka, and me. Seeing how under-appreciated Zimi was throughout her short life is heartbreaking.

Afterwards, I linger by Zimi's coffin for a bit. The anger and resentment is simmering through my veins, just waiting to burst out. A glimpse of a familiar head of pink hair is enough to set me off completely.

I yell and scream and let my suffering out to the max. It soon gets out of control; my parents coax me out the building for the sake of my own and others' sanity.

Before leaving I look back one last time. Luka looks absolutely petrified.

As we get in our car, the full impact of what I've done sinks in. I feel horrible-that crazy episode was embarrassing and disrespectful towards Zimi's family. I regret it in that sense...but I don't regret it in that Luka heard every single word.

Surprisingly, neither of my parents reprimand me for my outburst. Instead, they wear stressed, worried expressions on their faces.

"Maybe she'll need a counselor," my mom whispers.

"Yeah, maybe," Dad replies.

Too bad that's only a background thought-the both of then are so consumed with their divorce settlement I don't think I ever will get a counselor.

Their constant shouting matches are more than enough to convince me that they're never going to want to talk to each other again.

And as for me and my unborn sibling? Looks like neither of them are willing to share custody. Given their current hatred of each other, there's a chance I'll never get to see one of my parents again.

...

If there's anything that's been working in my favor it's that for once my popularity at school has actually paid off. Whereas I always used to decline invitations to hang out after school from my classmates (every day I'd walk home with Luka and Zimi), I've decided to accept any and all invites from now on. My parents trust me to be home by dinner, and it's not like I have anyone I can truly rely on anymore.

I know by now that I'll never be able to forgive Luka for what she's done: our friendship is already virtually irreparable . It doesn't mean she never crosses my mind though. it was raining and I almost brought the big rainbow-checkered umbrella to school. It was only until I got outside and remembered the countless memories of good times with Zimi and Luka shared under that umbrella.

I went back inside immediately and swapped it for my smaller, lighter strawberry-patterned umbrella. And that day, for the first time in years I didn't have to share an umbrella walking home from school because my classmate Hana brought her own.

I may not be super close with Hana (like most of my classmates) but I was able to strike some nice conversation with her. It's a thousand times better than dealing with Luka by any means. It was pure bad luck that I caught a glimpse of that pink hair while leaving the school with Hana. I remember quickly turning away out of shame, hatred, and desperation. Sure, I could've at least acknowledged her but all I can think about when I see Luka is the accident from a few months ago. And like I said before, I'm not going to be able to forgive her.

It's going to be hard to continue to ignore her as long as we go to the same school, but that'll change soon enough. If I don't end up with my mom I'll have to move several miles away to live with my dad. And even if I stay in this town I'll make sure to apply for a different school than Luka.

She and I could never reconcile anyway. Too much damage has been done.

...

It's been ten years since then. The judge decided I should live with my dad, given the instability of my mom's job and her apparent bipolar disorder(I didn't even find out about my mom's condition until that day in court). My sister, Hachune, also moved in with my dad and me soon after her birth.

It wasn't as if we cut our mom completely out of our lives, however; the two of us sisters have visited our mom every weekend since then. She's doing a lot better after switching jobs and seeking out help for her disorder.

A couple years ago, my mom explained to me the real reason she and Dad divorced: it was because he couldn't handle her constant mood swings. All those fights were, at the core, about her seeking acceptance from her then-husband. Unfortunately, she was only met with indifference and exasperation.

Surprisingly, though, my mom still blames herself for the divorce.

"I should've sought help back then and tried harder to work things out with him," she told me.

And that's when I realized it was really all MY fault that Zimi died. I was the one who couldn't control my temper and started that fight. And I even the audacity to blame Luka for something I played just as much a part in. Both of us could have stopped Zimi from stepping into that road. Yet I chose to pile all of the guilt onto Luka.

I hated myself so much after that realization. All those giggles, all those smiles, all those happy memories we shared together...all of that was ruined by my rage and misdirected blame. I honestly can't believe I let myself think such horrible things about her, ignore her completely for years, and totally forget about our previously unbreakable friendship. I always said to myself that I'd never forgive Luka, yet what even was there to forgive?

Plus, unlike my mom, I never tried to atone for my sins. She pulled herself back together after her fall from grace and built a better life for the sake of her daughters. Me? All I had done since Zimi's accident had been running from Luka and from the truth.

As of now, I still can't face myself for what I've done to Luka. Even in college, where I've built up another popular girl façade, I wake up every day with the crushing guilt of my sins.

Years ago, I would've hated to see Luka. Nowadays, I wish I could see her if only for just enough time to apologize. It's the very least I can do for all the horrible pain I must have caused her for ignoring her and abandoning her all these years.

We haven't seen each other since middle school, since both of us went to separate high schools. She doesn't have any social media that I can find either, so I've had virtually no way of finding her whereabouts. Besides, I'm not trying to stalk her or anything.

Perhaps I should just accept the fact that I've messed up too much already. Even if I do happen to run into Luka by chance someday, I doubt she'd stick around long enough to talk to me.

...

I'm cleaning up after an Astronomy Research Society officers' meeting (I am the president, after all) one sunny afternoon when I hear the door slide open.

I turn around. Who could it be?

To my surprise, it's...Luka?!

Both of us freeze for a second. She gasps. As soon as we make eye contact she breaks into a frenzied dash. I stay frozen for a second in shock, but snap out of it immediately and run after her.

I can't let my chance get away from me. It's time I made things right.

"Luka, wait!" I call out. In an act of desperation, I grab Luka's hand.

She flinches and turns around.

I let my emotions flow out freely, a river of tears pouring out from my eyes.

"I...I just want to say sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I tell her in-between ragged sobs.

Luka is visibly shaken. Soon enough tears fill her eyes too and she takes my hand in hers. We sink to the ground at the same time, the weight of all these years crushing down on us.

I hope my feelings have reached her. I hope she knows that I no longer blame her for any aspect of Zimi's death; anything that wasn't a pure accident was all my fault. Most of all, I hope she's willing to take me back as her friend even after all these years of pain and suffering.

"I missed you, you know," Luka tells me after a while.

"I missed you too," I reply, not bothering to hide the sheer relief in my voice.

...

After we both collect ourselves, we decide to do some catching up back at the hill where our trio used to meet up. I still remember that day when Zimi gave us those keychains and we promised that we would be best friends forever.

"Wow, you're majoring in Biochemistry, Luka? I never knew your dorkiness would get you this far."

"Thanks. But you know, I'm not surprised you're majoring in the Classics, Miku. You always had a love of reading and writing."

As she leans forward and smiles, I suddenly notice something. A familiar golden star is hanging from her ear; what a coincidence that I'm wearing my own star as a necklace. It's clear that Zimi is still near and dear to the both of us even up to this day.

As we talk, I sense something odd in the air. Luka seems to notice it too.

We both turn around simultaneously. There's nothing there, and the feeling disappears as soon as it came.

How strange. And yet, I feel a soothing sense of calm wash over me afterwards. It's Zimi sending her blessing, it has to be.

Forgive us, Zimi. Both Luka and I were such idiots to throw away our friendship...you must have suffered so hard watching us drift apart. From now on, we'll make sure to stick together like we should have for all these years.

"Best friends forever," Luka whispers, almost too quietly for me to hear.

But I won't ever forget that promise the three of us made. I'll make sure it comes true starting from today.

I smile and nod toward Luka.

"Best friends forever," I affirm.


End file.
